El comienzo de nuestra historia
by Harunita-chan
Summary: ¿Todos conocemos a la pareja de akatsuki denominada como "duo zombi" pero, conocemos cuales fueron sus inicios?. Fic KakuHida, lemmon. Contiene mas parejas de Akatsuki.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece xD lo hizo una gran persona, que nose si aveces lo odio…o lo amo xD

**Parejas:** KakuHida, SasoDei, MadaZetsu, KisaIta…y tal vez agrege mas xD

Es mi primer fic, no sean duros ;w;

**.-Capitulo 1-.**

**Mocoso**

Kakuzu se había levantado temprano aquel día, Pein le había ordenado que a primera hora de la mañana fuera a su despacho, por cierto asunto, realmente a el no le importaba, solo quería ir rápido y terminar con aquello, para poder volver a su habitación a contar su dinero. Llego al despacho de Pein y toco la puerta.

-Pase .-dijo la voz cortante de Pein desde dentro-.

Kakuzu entro y pregunto a Pein el porqué de la citación.

-Bien, como ya sabes, cada miembro de akatsuki necesita una pareja y tu aun no tenias una, así que te presentare a tu nueva pareja, Hidan puedes entrar .-dijo Pein hacia la puerta-.

En ese preciso momento entro un chiquillo de unos 12 años, tenía el pelo grisáceo peinado hacia atras, los ojos morados eléctrico, su banda de su aldea colgaba de su cuello, junto a un extraño collar con un triangulo al revés, además el muchacho llevaba una gran guadaña de la espalda.

-¡¿Que miras viejo? .-dijo el albino al moreno en un grito irrespetuoso-.

-Debe de estar de broma, líder… .-dijo Kakuzu dirigiéndose a Pein-.

-No es ninguna broma, Kakuzu, el es tu nuevo compañero, Hidan muéstrate respetuoso ante Kakuzu .-dijo Pein hablándole al muchacho-.

-¿Yo? ¿Mostrarle respeto a un vejete? ¡QUE SE JODA! .-dijo Hidan irrespetuosamente-.

El albino y el moreno se empezaron a insultar mutuamente, Pein los miraba con gotitas en la nuca, pero sabia que juntos su poder iba a ser muy grande.

-Bien, pueden seguir con esta discusión afuera .-dijo Pein a la vez que los sacaba de su despacho rápidamente y cerraba la puerta-.

-Mocoso idiota, no seguiré discutiendo contigo .-dijo el moreno a la vez que se retiraba devuelta a su habitación, Pein se asomo por la puerta de su despacho-.

-Por cierto Kakuzu, Hidan también debe compartir habitación contigo .-dicho esto Pein, cerró la puerta-.

Kakuzu estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso ¡no soportaba a ese niñato de 12 años y además de ser su compañero tenía que compartir su habitación! Pein lo tenía cabreado, se fue rápidamente a su habitación, seguido por el chiquillo albino.

-¿Por qué rayos me sigues? .-le pregunto cortante el moreno al chiquillo-.

-Porque quiero ver la habitación, ¿tienes algún problema viejo jodido? .-le dijo insolente, Hidan-.

-"Mocoso desgraciado…te voy a matar un día de estos" .-penso Kakuzu en el mas grande deseo que deseaba en ese momento-.

Al entrar en la pieza Hidan dejo su guadaña apoyada contra la pared y se fue a tumbar en otra cama que había en el cuarto, además de la de Kakuzu. Kakuzu se tumbo en su cama y se quito la capa, la máscara y la capucha que siempre llevaba puesta, dejando a la vista, su rostro y su pelo negro.

-Que feo eres .-dijo Hidan mirándolo-.

-Deja de molestarme, Mocoso .-dijo Kakuzu mirando el techo, con los brazos apoyados en la nuca-.

-…tengo que ir a mear… .-dijo Hidan levantándose de la cama-.

-Pues anda .-dijo Kakuzu molesto por haber tenido que escuchar el comentario de Hidan-.

-…Me da miedo ir solo…y nose donde queda .-dijo con un tono de voz diferente al que ocupaba, sonó mas infantil-. ¿…Podrías acompañarme…? .-mostro una carita de uke shota increíblemente baboseable-.

Kakuzu se quedo pasmado mirándolo por unos segundos.

-Por favor… .-dijo el albino con un tono muy deseable-.

-Está bien, está bien…pero no pongas ese tono ni esa cara de nuevo .-dijo Kakuzu levantándose, se notaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas-.

Kakuzu llevo a Hidan al cuarto de baño que había al fondo del pasillo, Hidan entro y cerró la puerta.

-¡No espíes! .-grito Hidan desde dentro-.

-¡No lo hare! ¡Tú solo date prisa! .-le respondió el moreno, este se apoyo contra la pared y lo espero, minutos después salió Hidan del baño-. ¿Y? ¿Como estuvo? .-le pregunto Kakuzu al chiquillo-.

-No le atine .-dijo Hidan sonriente-.

-¿Como que no le atinaste? .-pregunto Kakuzu con expresión de extrañeza-.

-Pues eso, no le atine .-dijo el chiquillo sonriendo mientras se volvía caminando a la habitación-.

Kakuzu abrió la puerta del baño y miro dentro, segundos después cerró la puerta lentamente…y se dirigió a su habitación a toda prisa, pensando que él no limpiaría el desastre que dejo Hidan en el baño.

**.-Al otro dia-.**

Kakuzu se encontraba leyendo el periódico sentado en el sofá del living de los akatsukis. Estaba tranquilo leyendo, hasta que escucho un fuerte grito, sabia de quien provenía este grito y se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación corriendo, en busca del muchacho albino que había dado este grito, al entrar lo encontró encaramado en un mueble que tenían en la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre? .-pregunto Kakuzu-.

-¡Hay una rata debajo de mi cama! ¡Mátala! ¡JODER COMO ODIO A LOS ROEDORES! ¡MATA A LA MALDITA RATA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! .-gritaba Hidan entre enojado y desesperado-.

Kakuzu se dirigió a donde estaba la cama de Hidan, se arrodillo y busco con uno de sus tentáculos y saco…un hermoso conejito blanco de debajo de la cama.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡LA RATOTA HORRIPILANTE! ¡TIRALA! ¡TIRALA ES HORRIBLE! .-gritaba Hidan como una niña-.

-Hidan ¿…como es posible que le tengas miedo a un conejo esponjoso…? .-le pregunto Kakuzu-.

-¡Porque me mira feo! .-grito Hidan-.

(la cámara se acerca al conejito y muestra su esponjosa y tierna cara)

-¡Es malvado! ¡NO LE CREAN! .-gritaba Hidan-.

Kakuzu se llevo al conejito de ahí y lo dejo afuera, después volvió a la base y fue a su habitación, apenas entro Hidan salto a sus brazos agradeciéndole que había sacado a la "ratota horripilante" de la habitación.

En las mejillas de Kakuzu se notaba un leve rubor, en ese momento el moreno agradeció llevar siempre mascara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aqui termina el primer cap xD quiero saber sus comentarios asi que...pues eso, comenten xD se los agradeceria mucho. Y muchas gracias si lo llegaste a leer y no te aburrio :D

Y para mi amiga Shyd, espero que disfrutaras leyendo -w-


End file.
